


Summer

by asarahworld



Series: The Bunghole of Time [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: @timepetalscollective summer bingo – summer holidaysThis takes place after the finale, pretending that someone was able to restore April’s body.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> @timepetalscollective summer bingo – summer holidays
> 
> This takes place after the finale, pretending that someone was able to restore April’s body.

“Three more weeks is all I’m saying, April,” Ram Singh was trying to explain to his girlfriend of nine months.

“Until class resumes? That does sound right,” April Maclean rolled over to face her boyfriend. “What do you suppose that will be like? I don’t know what to take, there aren’t exactly A-levels available in folk music.”

“Whatever classes you take, you’ll do brilliantly,” Ram tilted his head forward and April kissed his lips, smiling. “But that’s not what I meant. Three more weeks of holiday, April. I’d like to make them special, more special,” he amended, “than the rest of summer.”

“I’m listening,” April threaded her fingers through Ram’s, “but just lying here with you is just about perfect.”

“Just about perfect,” Ram said with mock outrage. “What’s wrong?”

April smiled, shaking her head. “We forgot tea in the house,” she replied, not letting go. “It’ll still be there later. Worst that will happen is Mum will drink the tea and wrap the cake.”

“That would never happen at mine,” Ram smirked. “Too many cousins dropping in unannounced, all needing to be fed. With your mum, we at least stand a chance of having some of that cake later.” They were both silent then, savouring the rare moment of peace. They’d both thought that with summer coming up, they’d have more time together, but with Tanya constantly having the Bunghole Squad over for tea or exploring London together or the occasional double date with Matteusz and Charlie, the couple had had only a few moments alone. There was also the issue of the ever cantankerous, increasingly pregnant Quill. Not that anyone begrudged her anger. No one knew for certain if she could give birth while in human form or if she would survive.

Fingers tracing the outline of her lip brought April around from her thoughts. Back in November, she’d thought she’d fallen in love with Ram too quickly. Now, nine months later, her love for him had only intensified as they’d learned more about each other. (That they had survived some seriously messed up experiences together was almost certainly another contributing factor.)

Ram kissed her again, bringing her mind back to the present. God, she liked him. She thought of the way he’d (correctly) realized that he was deeper in love with her than she was with him, and thought ‘Not any more’, kissing him back deeply, smiling into the kiss, before bringing her head back down to lay across his chest. Fingers intertwined, they lay in the grass, stealing kisses and watching as the sky gradually turned orange, pink, purple, and the sun finally set.


End file.
